1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil mist remover, and more particularly to an oil mist remover used for purifying the polluted air containing oil mist generated in a factory or the like.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional oil mist remover, the air introduced from the suction hole was sent out of the filter by the fan by passing through the ventilation chamber formed outside the filter, and this ventilation chamber was formed in the same size before and after outside the filter.
At this time, in the rear part of the ventilation chamber, since the air pressure is small and the air is efficiently sent out from the filter, but as the air is discharged from the whole circumference of the filter, the air pressure increases as going toward the front side of the ventilation chamber (the rotating direction of the fan), and the air send-out efficiency from the filter tends to be worse. In this prior art, therefore, it was impossible to obtain an efficient air passing state.
Besides, in the conventional oil mist remover, a suction guide for guiding the air introduced from the suction hole into the fan was provided, and the inner edge of this suction guide was straight toward the fan.
Since the diameter of this suction guide is smaller than the outside diameter of the fan, if the shape of the inner edge of the suction guide is straight, the air flowing out of the suction guide cannot reach up to the outer circumference of the fan, and when the fan rotates, the air diffusion is not executed on the outer circumference of the fan, which meant poor efficiency of the fan.
Furthermore, in another conventional oil mist remover, multiple tiny holes were formed in the drum, and a filter was attached to the inner surface, and the drum was rotated together with the fan disposed within the drum. Such device is intended to diffuse the air containing the oil mist into the drum by means of the fan, adsorb the oil mist on the filter, and discharge only air from the tiny holes. However, since the tiny holes in the conventional device are not matched with the air flow, wind screening sound was generated beneath the tiny holes, which not only caused noise but also disturbed the air flow, limiting its range smaller than the hole diameter, thereby leading to decrease of flow rate and increase of pressure loss.